Yugioh ZEXAL: Linked
by decode9
Summary: What is it that links people's lives together? How are we drawn to one another? Sean Strike will soon know when he enters the local boarding school and wierd things begin to happen. Join him along with his siblings and friends on a new adventure *Takes place in SkyArcadia's Our Soul's universe*
1. The HERO Duelist

**D9: I am not going to comment on this chapter. Say what you want to say, and I hope you enjoy this. Also included at the end of the chapter will be the first three character profiles. Also as usual I do not own Yugioh ZEXAL or ZEXAL II. Decode9 Over and Out.**

**(Linked Theme-Accelerate)**

_**Faster faster**_

_**Holding on**_

_**Faster faster**_

_**Growing strong**_

_**Faster faster**_

_**Faster faster**_

_**Giving it my all!**_

_**This is just a start**_

_**I haven't shown**_

_**What I really got**_

_**But deep inside of me**_

_**Are many mysteries**_

_**But the true mystery**_

_**Is the mystery**_

_**Of the one true me**_

_**Faster faster**_

_**Holding on**_

_**Faster faster**_

_**Growing strong**_

_**Faster faster**_

_**Faster faster**_

_**Giving it my all!**_

_**The everlasting speed**_

_**Will guide me to who I will be**_

_**My life will be**_

_**What I guide it to be**_

_**I am my own key**_

_**To my destiny**_

_**Faster faster**_

_**Holding on**_

_**Faster faster**_

_**Growing strong**_

_**Faster faster**_

_**Faster faster**_

_**Giving it my all!**_

_**This is just a start**_

_**I haven't shown**_

_**What I really got**_

_**I am my own key**_

_**To my destiny**_

**Episode1-The HERO Duelist**

Times will be crossed

Unveiling a shadow of the past

The green moon will fall to the red earth

With the color of a true hero

Restore truth and order to all worlds

Or all will fall to the mist and vanish

_**Exceed City-Inner City Limits**_

It was a late night in Exceed City and a women in her early 30's was walking home from work. She was 5'1 and had neck length brown hair and matching eyes. She was wearing a business suit.

"*Sigh* I hope that Kira is handling her little brothers just fine." The women said. She then heard some noises from a bush nearby. It sounded like coughs and a groan. She went over and looked. What she found shocked her.

It was a girl of about 10 years old with teal green hair. She had her eye's closed and from the look of her scratched up clothes she had either got into a fight and dumped here or…she had no other idea of what happened.

"I must get her somewhere…hmm. *Sigh* seems like I have no choice." The women said as she picked up the girl and ran home.

_**Exceed City-Strike Household**_

("Mom…Where are you?!") A 14 year old girl thought. She had neck length blond hair and it spiked off towards the sides, and she had brown eyes just like their mom. She was wearing a pinkish-red t-shirt and blue jeans, but even with all of that she is only 4'9.

"James please leave Sean alone!" she yelled for about the 6th time that night.

The one she yelled at (James) turned his head. He is only 9, but he is quickly catching up to his sister in height since he is already 4'6. He has dirty blond hair, brown eyes, and is wearing a black short sleeve shirt and shorts.

He was on the back of another boy who looked like he just got slammed into the ground. He is 10 years old and is about 4'3 if he was standing. He had really messy brown hair, and the unique thing is that he has blue eyes. He is wearing a blue long sleeve shirt and black jeans.

"Please James get off me?" The boy on the ground asked James while trying to wiggle out. "Say uncle and I'll let you go." James responded making the boy named Sean struggle even more

"This is not funny James. Get off Sean before I have to make you get off the hard way!" The girl said cracking her knuckles and James jumped off.

"Thanks Kira." Sean said towards his older sister who just smiled in response. They heard a slam of the front door and their mom rushed past them in a hurry and into the bathroom.

"…What was that about?" Sean asked and the other's just shrugged their shoulders and headed towards the kitchen for dinner.

Sean on the other hand was curious at what their mom was doing and headed towards the bathroom and put his ear to the door to listen "Are you okay?" his mom asked someone "Umm…Yes. Thank you for treating my injuries." A girl's voice said and Sean slowly opened the door.

"Umm…hi mom." Sean said and noticed a teal green hair girl in the room as well. "I am busy Sean." Sean's mom said sternly and the girl just stared at Sean. Sean blushed a bit and turned around.

"I am sorry about that. That is my son Sean. I am Dana." Dana said

"Hi I'm…uhh uh-oh…" the teal haired girl said and rubbed her head trying to remember.

"*sigh*Classic case of amnesia. Well you do need a name…and a family." Dana said smiling

_**4 Years Later-Exceed City-Strike Household**_

A 14 year old girl snuck into a dark room. Then she turned on the lights.

"OW! Selena! Why did you have to do that" a boy said and came up from under the covers. It was Sean and the girl in the doorframe who is now called Selena was the teal haired girl from 4 years earlier.

4 years earlier Sean's mom had found her and adopted her. Sean really enjoyed her company besides just having his brother now because his sister turned pro "Sorry…I just couldn't help it…and we are going to be later for the train to head towards the inner part of the city since boarding school starts today!" Selena said making Sean jump out of bed

"Oh crap! I almost forgot about that." Sean said throwing on his usual cloths, and grabbing a bag.

He rushed downstairs and came face to face with his younger brother "Well…It's about time." He said with his arms crossed and with a bag on his back.

"Well I am sorry…Can we go now?" Sean said causing Selena and James to sigh and their mom to laugh.

"Bye mom!" The two 14 year olds and 13 year old said while rushing to meet the train that would take them to the inner part of the city. They lived in the outer limits which was the urban area and it is about a hour bus ride to the inner limits of Exceed City which can be seen thanks to its many Skyscrapers and tall business buildings.

When they arrived at the stop Sean bumped into someone "Well well well. If it isn't Sean Strike." A deep male voice said causing Sean to look up and scowl.

The boy in front of him was 14 years old. He is 5'9 and has light brown hair and deep brown eyes. He was dressed in some weird blue uniform that covered his whole body and seemed to have a cape in the back that flowed to the floor.

"Well…Good to see you two William Arc." Sean said still scowling, but was also trying to suppress a laugh because of the ridiculous uniform.

"Go ahead and try to laugh. This belonged to a former Obelisk Blue student who went to duel academy years ago." He said then pulled something out of his bag and threw it at Sean. It was a red jacket and white jeans.

"What's this about?" Sean asked "Oh nothing much, but a challenge. If you win you can have that…after all that use to be worn by one of the three kings of dueling." He said which caught Sean's attention.

"So you are wanting another shot at me…Okay you got it Will!" Sean said pulling a red and black duel disk out of his bag. In standby it looks like an oval slightly oversized CD player. When switched into duel mode it extends up revealing a slot for the deck, and panels come out for placing monsters and below it a section for spells and traps.

Both boys took position across the street from each other. And activated their duel disk's.

"DUEL!" Both shouted as they drew their cards and their Life Points appeared.

Sean:8000 (5)

Will:8000 (5)

"If you don't mind I will be going first" Will said smirking and drew his sixth card and looked over his hand.

"I will start by summoning Gem Knight Alexandrite!(ATK:2000)" as he said a LV4 man clad in white armor appeared shimmering. "Then I will play his effect, by sending him to the graveyard I can now summon another Gem Knight in his place." Alexandrite vanished and in his place was a LV4 warrior clad in orange with a flaming fist with 1900ATK

"Now I will activate the spell card Monster Slots." Will said and James just looked confused "Hmm…That is an interesting move." Selena said causing James to turn to her "Would you mind explaining it to me?" James asked still staring at the field.

"It's pretty simple actually. Now he will select a monster on the field and in his graveyard. He will then banish the one in the grave and draw one card. If it is a monster of the same level he can summon it." Selena said and he did as Selena had just said selecting Garnet and banishing Alexandrite

"I draw!" He looked at his draw and grinned then a LV4 monster clad in blue appeared with a wall of ice in front of it and 2100DEF

"Just great…It can't possibly get worse." Sean said "Oh yes it can…I use Gem Knight Garnet and Gem Knight Sapphire…" He started "Is he?" James asked towards Selena "I believe he is." Selena said now worried "With these monsters I construct the Overlay Network." Will started.

Both monster turned into balls of brown energy and combined together "And Xyz summon…Gem Knight Pearl!" An explosion occurred and when it subsided a monster in pure white armor with pearls circling him appeared with 2600ATK.

"Just great. His best monster on his first turn…and I don't think he is done." Selena said

"No I am not done Selena. I activate the quick play spell **Xyz Pressure**!" he said playing a card that showed a mysterious monster in a galaxy portal

"Okay…This is a new one on me." Sean said "Of course it is. After all a simple minded person like you can't comprehend a card like this." "Hey!" Sean retorted "Where was I…Of course Xyz Pressure's effect. I am now allowed to overlay monsters in my hand as long as I summon the exact same Xyz monster as one I control." He said

Two more orbs of brown came out, but this time from Will's hand and combined together and a green version of Pearl appeared "With that I will end my turn. Good luck getting past my two Pearls, but I doubt you could." Will said then started to laugh

"Just great. Will may have only one card left, but he has two Xyz monsters out. Plus who knows what that hand card is?" James said and Selena just nodded in agreement.

"If you think you can get my game down like that then you are wrong! I draw." Sean said drawing his card and smiled when he saw his card "I hope you like this! Since it is the Standby Phase I can activate this! Go **Mach Fusion**." Sean said activating a spell card that showed Speed Warrior and Red Dragon Archfiend on a collision course with a portal.

"On the other hand…" James said smiling "Oh yeah! I can play this card during my Standby Phase and conduct a Fusion Summon." Sean said smiling as he discarded two monster cards. The first one was a red skinned monster with rings around him and the second was a male warrior in a white uniform designed with flames.

"I fuse together Elemental HERO NecroShade and HERO Heat to summon Elemental HERO Nova Master! (ATK:2600)" As Sean called it's name a fiery tornado appeared and when it calmed down a red and orange clad warrior appeared "I expected as much, but as you now Nova Master and my Pearls have the same attack, but feel free to attack and destroy your only monster. That will leave my other Pearl ready to attack you directly." Will said in a high and mighty tone.

"I think it's time I took you off your high horse! I activate the effect of NecroShade!" Will immediately started to pay attention because he knew he now was allowed to summon a high level HERO without sacrificing. Sean looked at a card in his hand and grabbed it.

"I summon **Elemental HERO Vantage**! (ATK:2700)" Sean declared and a LV6 women in a black suit that covered her entire body along with silver gauntlets on her arms and matching colored armor on her chest and boots appeared. "Oh yeah! Now Sean has a good chance with Vantage on the field." James cheered "Good move Sean!" Selena cheered, but Will scowled. It is thanks to Vantage that he always losses to Sean, but it would be different this time.

"I think you need a reminder of what Vantage does. When she is summoned I can draw the top 2 cards of my deck and if any of them are spell cards with the words 'Fusion' or 'Mask' in their name they are added to my hand, but all the ones that don't are shuffled back into my deck and I take 800 points of damage for each card shuffled back into the deck." Sean said drawing two cards. The first was a monster, but the second "…Oh well" Sean said shuffling in one card

Then black mist surrounded him causing his LP to lower

Sean:7200 (3)

Will:8000 (1)

"I will set a card and…Well I think you know?" Sean asked sarcastically as Vantage charged forward with her gauntlets encased in energy and punched right threw Pearl who tried to defend with the surrounding Pearls.

Sean:7200 (2)

Will:7900 (1)

"And I believe I have done enough for now." Sean said and will drew adding a second card to his hand ("Perfect. This will show him who is truly better.") Will thought when he saw the card

"I will activate the card **Xyz Zone**." A continuous spell that showed Genrosaurs on a battlefield with a strange aura appeared

"This is how it works. During each of our turns we now have the option to draw or not, but if the card that is drawn is a monster then you take damage equal to half it's attack. This card works as long as an Xyz Monster is on the field, and I will make sure Pearl stays by equipping it with Mist Body!" Now the green pearl was covered in a veil of mist "But I am not done. Pearl will attack Nova Master destroying it!" Nova and Pearl both attacked each other, but only Nova Master exploded into Pixels.

"That ends my turn." Will said with a smirk and Sean was about to draw "Oh I forgot to mention something." Will said before Sean drew causing him to get annoyed "Yeah what?" Sean said "If you decide to draw you must draw cards until you have 5 in hand." Will said holding up 5 fingers

"Oh no. That means for every monster he draws…" Selena started and James nodded and finished "Yeah. He will take half the combined damage of all the monsters attack…and that's not good because it put's Sean between a rock and a hard place…I just hope he doesn't decide to…" James said, but was interrupted by the events happening on the field "Okay…I draw three then!" Sean said drawing three cards

The first was a monster in golden armor with twin arm blades and 2600ATK

Sean was struck by a heavy wind sending him spiraling back

Sean:5900

After getting up Sean drew his second card. Luckily it was a spell card ("Two down and one to go…Come on lady luck give me something good!") Sean thought as he drew his next card with his eyes closed and opened them when he brought the card to his face. It was another monster.

It was LV4 wearing a suit similar to that of Vantage, and it had 2000ATK. Sean grinned even as the wind hit him again throwing him back.

Sean:4900 (5)

"I think you have been cornered Sean because Xyz Zone doesn't damage the person that controls it as long as I control a Rank 3 or lower Xyz." Will said "Really? Thanks for the info." Sean said grabbing a card in his hand

"I summon the tuner monster **Elemental HERO Vogue**! (ATK:2000)" The small girl hero appeared with her arms crossed "A tuner?...Oh no!" Will said after realizing what Sean was going to do.

"That right. I tune together LV4 Vogue and LV6 Vantage!" Sean declared and began chanting _"In the twilight of the night comes the dawning of a new beginning. Synchro Summon! __**Elemental HERO Mirage!**_(ATK:3500)_"_ What appeared was a LV10 man wearing a sky blue suit and red mask with silver energy wings on his back

"This duel is over! As long as there is a monster out on the field my monster can continue to attack!" Sean said and Will just scowled.

Soon enough "Mirage deal the final blow! Energy sword!" Mirage took the energy of his wings and formed it into a sword that appeared in his hands and slashed Pearl not destroying it but…

Will:0000

Sean:!WINNER!

"Grr…You will pay for this Strike." Will said as he got on the bus that came up finally after the duel.

They all got on. Will was in the back and Sean, James, and Selena all sat together "I can't believe you actually managed to beat him again…You think he would have learned not to mess with you after the last thousand or so duels." James said and Sean just sighed. Will considered himself Sean's rival and that no one but him will or can beat Sean.

"Attention! Final stop Accel Academy!" The bus man said and kids from the age of 7 to Sean and Selena's age got off. The school had different buildings and they where each for a different subject. There was also a gym, but to Sean the best part was that there was a lot of room and also there was some sort of race track in the back.

"Wonder what that's about?" Sean asked and the others just shrugged it off and they headed off towards the usual greeting ceremony.

**(Linked Ending-One By One)**

_**Another day has come and gone**_

_**Looking left and right**_

_**Taking in my life**_

_**It takes my breath away**_

_**My home**_

_**My friends**_

_**My life**_

_**It seems like it will never end**_

_**I look left and right**_

_**And my my move**_

_**Another day has come**_

_**I will go with the flow**_

_**Rolling with the punches as the come and go**_

_**Just as the days pass me by**_

_**My home**_

_**My friends**_

_**My life**_

_**It seems like it will never end**_

_**I look left and right**_

_**And my my move**_

_**The night is rolling on**_

_**And I look above**_

_**Turning back the clock**_

_**Looking back**_

_**Just looking back**_

_**On the past**_

_**My home**_

_**My friends**_

_**My life**_

_**It seems like it will never end**_

_**I look left and right**_

_**And my my move**_

_**Taking days as they come**_

_**Making my moves count**_

_**I'll go with what I got**_

_**Making my days count**_

_**One by one**_

_**It takes my breath away**_

**Author Made Cards Index**

**Xyz Pressure** (Normal Spell Card)

Effect: You may use monster material in you hand to conduct a Xyz Summon as long as the Xyz monster is the same as one you currently control on the field.

**Mach Fusion **(Normal Spell Card)

Effect: If this card is in your hand during you standby phase: You may send this card and fusion material monsters to summon a Elemental HERO fusion monster.

**Elemental HERO Vantage**

Attribute: Dark

Level: 6

Attack: 2700

Defense: 2200

Type: Warrior/Effect

Effect: When this card is summoned the player who summoned this card may draw two cards. If any of the drawn cards are spell cards and contain 'Fusion' or 'Mask' in their name: add them to your hand. All other cards are shuffled into the deck and the player who summoned this card takes 800 points of damage per card shuffled into the deck.

**Xyz Zone **(Continuous Spell Card)

Effect: When the player who plays this card controls no Xyz monsters: Destroy this card. During each players draw phase if the players hand is less than 5: They may draw cards until they have 5 in hand. Apply this effect when a player draws a monster: The player takes damage equal to half the monsters effect. If the player who controls this card controls a Rank 3 or lower Xyz monster: The player takes no damage if a monster is drawn by this cards effect.

**Elemental HERO Vogue**

Attribute: Dark

Level: 4

Attack: 2000

Defense: 1400

Type: Warrior/Tuner/Effect

Effect: This card can only be normal summoned if you control Elemental HERO Vantage

**Elemental HERO Mirage**

Attribute: Light

Level: 10

Attack: 3500

Defense: 3000

Type: Warrior/Effect/Synchro

Requirements: 1 HERO Tuner monster + 1 non-tuner HERO monster

Effect: This card cannot be special summoned except by synchro summon. During the battle phase this card may attack all monsters on your opponents controls. No other monster you control can attack during the battle phase except for this monster. This monster cannot attack directly.

**Character Profiles Volume 1-The Strike Siblings**

**Sean Strike**

Gender: Male

The 14 year old protagonist of the story. He is very easygoing and has an upbeat attitude. He loves to duel and just enjoy things in general, and he takes all challenges head on…Even if they result in making an enemy or two. What he hates most in the world is being compared to his pro sister Kira Strike. It is also usually him who ends up repaying debts that his sister owes to many people. He will stop at nothing to become a pro that can be looked up to and soar past her sister to become more than a shadow. Sean is 5'2 and wears a blue tee that has a green stripe across it with a familiar red jacket over it and tan pants. He also wears a pendant on his neck that is a jade arrowhead. He has deep dark brown hair that always looks messy and bright blue eyes. His catchphrase whenever he starts a duel or in a situation is 'My games only started so let's go!' His birthday is September 17.

**James Strike**

Gender: Male

A protagonist and Sean's 13 year old brother. James is a little more serious, but he loves to play jokes and duel just as much as Sean. In general his jokes are good natured, but make him mad or upset him and you will live to regret it. Just like Sean he hates being in his sisters shadow and wants to achieve the same goal as Sean. He is a strategist which what makes him such a good duelist as he plans out his moves. He is 5'6 and wears a black sleeveless tee along with white jeans. He has blond hair and brown eyes. His birthday is December 27.

**Selena Strike**

Gender: Female

A special protagonist and Sean's adopted 14 year old sister. Selena likes to joke like how James does, but she does not play pranks to joke around. She at times though is quiet…as if thinking of some of the same familiar situations have happened to her before. She had been found 4 years earlier by Sean's mom and she adopted her. She is very grateful to the person she now calls mom and wishes to find a way to repay her. She is extremely good natured and would not do anything against her own wishes, but she enjoys dueling just as much as the boys and has been the peacekeeper between the two for the past 4 years. She also has the rare and special talent to talk to duel spirits. She is 5'4 and wears a red short sleeved shirt and a long deep red skirt that goes down to her ankles. She has long teal green hair that is half kept up in a braid and gold eyes. The day that she was found which Sean's mom declared her birthday is May 21.


	2. The First Day

**D9: Here comes the next chapter. Enjoy it…even thought all I am doing is mashing up my episodes together. Three additional character profiles included at the bottom. Decode9 Over and Out.**

**(Linked Theme-Accelerate)**

_**Faster faster**_

_**Holding on**_

_**Faster faster**_

_**Growing strong**_

_**Faster faster**_

_**Faster faster**_

_**Giving it my all!**_

_**This is just a start**_

_**I haven't shown**_

_**What I really got**_

_**But deep inside of me**_

_**Are many mysteries**_

_**But the true mystery**_

_**Is the mystery**_

_**Of the one true me**_

_**Faster faster**_

_**Holding on**_

_**Faster faster**_

_**Growing strong**_

_**Faster faster**_

_**Faster faster**_

_**Giving it my all!**_

_**The everlasting speed**_

_**Will guide me to who I will be**_

_**My life will be**_

_**What I guide it to be**_

_**I am my own key**_

_**To my destiny**_

_**Faster faster**_

_**Holding on**_

_**Faster faster**_

_**Growing strong**_

_**Faster faster**_

_**Faster faster**_

_**Giving it my all!**_

_**This is just a start**_

_**I haven't shown**_

_**What I really got**_

_**I am my own key**_

_**To my destiny**_

**Episode2-The First Day**

Sean had settled into his dorm nearby after attending the opening ceremony. How Sean even managed to get in was a complete coincidence. Accel Academy was an elite academy that only people with recommendations are able to get in.

Sean had got a recommendation to enter the academy from a certain someone…actually it was not only him, but James, and Selena had got the recommendation from the same person as him.

"And done." Sean said unpacking his things. He then heard a commotion "Okay…How should be do this Luke?" A boy asked whispering "I don't know…Think he can hear us though?" another boy asked whispering as well. Sean looked around and then looked up towards the ventilation shaft above his head.

"Okay! Who's up there?!" Sean screams causing a series of crashing sounds and Sean headed out to the ventilation entrance that was open and two boys got out.

The first boy is 13 with deep brown hair that is almost black and it is short and spiky. He is the same height as Sean, but from the looks of it he could run for miles. He also has light brown eyes that are filled with a glint of mischief. He is also very light skinned and wearing a green shirt with a deep green jacket over it along with blue jeans. He is wearing a old academy duel disk on his arm.

The other boy is also 13. He is slightly taller than Sean and has blond hair with bright blue eyes. His blond hair is slicked back and spiked in the back as well. He is wearing the same jacket as the brown haired boy, but has a red shirt underneath it instead of a green shirt. Once both got out the blond hit the brown haired boy on the head

"I told you it was a bad idea to prank our roommate Sage!" The blond said while 'Sage' was rubbing his head "Owowow. Okay I get it, but I wanted to know if he has any sense of humor. That's all I wanted to know." Sage said and Sean chuckled a bit.

"I am sorry for my friends behavior. I am Lucas Campbell, but everyone just calls me Luke." Luke said "Sage Kuro. Just call me Sage the master!" Sage said pumping his fist into the air causing Sean just to stare and sweat drop.

"He's the resident jokester" Luke said coming up to Sean "I think I can tell that. Name's Sean Strike by the way." Sean said and both just stopped. Even Sage lowered his fist.

"S-S-Strike! As in you are…" Sage started and Sean just sighed. This happened every time he mentioned his last name "…Yeah as in I am the younger brother of the Dragon Empress Kira Strike." Sean said sighing "Whoa. Not everyday we meet a sibling of a pro." Luke said and it caused a vein to pop on Sean's head "Listen…I don't like being referred to like that!" Sean said angrily

"Okay…but why not?" Sage asked causing Sean to sigh yet again "Listen…I am here thanks to a recommendation from my sister, but I am going to prove myself here and become more than her shadow! I duel with respect because one day when I see her again I am going to prove to her in a duel that I am more than capable of being more than just a shadow!" Sean said pumping his fist in the air.

"Wow. Never thought Kira's biggest rival would be her own brother." Luke said then snickered…and then all three remembered something "Uh…Aren't we late for first period?" Luke asked and all three said this "CRAP!" and ran off in different directions.

The first period of the day for all three actually after getting their schedules was 'Dueling Basic's' "Be with you guys in a moment. I am going to change." Sean said stepping into the restroom with a certain uniform Will had betted against him. When Sean came out he was wearing an old Slifer Red uniform "Hmm…Fits perfect." Sean said and headed into class.

"My…You are late Mr. Strike." Said a female teacher. She had long blond hair that was in braids and violet eyes "Now would you mind taking a seat next to the other students in the back please?" She asked and Sean just went ahead ("Great. First day and I already have a teacher I might have trouble with.") Sean thought.

The teacher brought up a hologram that had her name on it "I am Professor Johanna Crowler, but you may call me Dr. Crowler. I will be your guide to the basics of dueling" she said. Class began and halfway threw it Sean fell asleep. After the bell rang he woke up stretching.

"*Yawn* Well that was kinda boring…Well all kinda know the basics of dueling." Sean said towards his friends and siblings who was sitting right next to him…Unfortunately Dr. Crowler was passing by on her way out when he said that and she slammed her hands on the table.

"Oh cocky are we Mr. Strike…Then how about you prove it in a duel against me this afternoon? Or I could give you detention?" she said with a grin.

"…Okay I don't know what you mean about being cocky, but I never am going to turn down a chance to duel someone! Especially if it's a teacher. So I am game for it." Sean responded and Crowler just smiled

"Good. I will see you after classes in the school gym." She said heading off while everyone near Sean just groaned "What? It can't be that bad?" Sean said "You have no idea what you just got yourself into Sean." James said

"Yeah. Because now if you duel her and beat her…You will have an enemy in that teacher for as long as you go here." Selena added and Sean slapped himself "Oh great…Why did any of you try to stop me!" Sean said irritated "Because we did not get a chance to before you accepted." James said looking at his brother.

The day kept on going and finally it came time for Sean's duel against Dr. Crowler. The stands of the school gym where packed and all eyes were on Sean. Could he beat a teacher who had more experience than him? Well the school is about to find out, but before the duel could begin the teacher threw something at Sean.

"Huh? What's this thing?" Sean asked as he looked at the object. It was an eyepiece which the frame of it was black and the lenses was red "It's called a D-Gazer. In the city of Heartland the people hold special duels that involve these devices. Since you did not get one when you signed up I thought I would give you this one. Consider it a gift before you lose this duel." She said pulling out a grey and white D-Gazer.

"Okay…" Sean said and put on the D-Gazer "D-Gazer online!" Both said "Duel disk online!" Both said "Target…Locked-On" Sean said and all the students put on their Gazers **"WIDE RANGE AR LINK ESTABISHED. LINK BETWEEN DUELIST A AND B CONFIRMED"** a computer voice said

"DUEL!" Both duelists shouted as the Life Points appeared and they drew their cards.

Sean: 8000 (5)

Crowler: 8000 (5)

"Ladies always go first. So that is why I will begin this" Dr. Crolwer said drawing her sixth card. She reviewed her hand "I will start by playing the field spell Geartown!" She said and then they were in a town that operated with several gears "Whoa now that is impressive." Sean said looking around "Stop being impressed by your opponents cards! That allows here to summon Ancient Gears with one less tribute you dolt!" James screamed

"What!? It does?" Sean said with a frown "Yes it does and I will summon Ancient Gear Gadjiltron Chimera! (ATK:2300)" Crowler called and a tri headed mechanical beast appeared and roared "What? Level 6? Don't you need a tribute to summon that?" Sean asked and James face faulted "DIDN'T YOU HEAR ME! GEARTOWN MAKES THE TRIBUTES ONE LESS!" James yelled and Sean held his ears "Sorry." Sean said

"I am not done yet! I replace my current Geartown with another one! Meaning that it's ability activates." Crowler said "Uhh…That's bad for me right?" Sean asked turning towards to James and the others "Yeah it is! Now she gets to special summon an 'Ancient Gear' from her hand, deck, or graveyard." Selena explained calmly

"My your sister is rather bright, and it's as she said so I will summon Ancient Gear Gadjiltron Dragon in attack mode from my deck. (ATK:3000)" A mechanical dragon appeared and roared

"I think that is all that's necessary. I end my turn with a face-down." Crowler said "My games only started so let's go!" Sean said drawing and grinned "Okay teach I think I need to teach you a lesson! I activate **Mach Fusion!** What do you get when you fuse one Elemental HERO Neos and one Elemental HERO Woodsman? How about a Elemental HERO Gaia! (ATK:2200)" As Sean said it a giant appeared behind Sean bumping it's huge fists together

"Hahaha. If you think that is all then you are wrong! I activate Bottomless Trap Hole!" As it was said a giant red hole appeared below Gaia and it fell in. ("Well…That's not good…Okay Sean think quick.") Sean thought looking at his hand

"I set one card down and end my turn!" Sean groaned as a card appeared in front of him.

("Completely pathetic. I will end this quickly so I will summon IT.") She thought as she drew making her hand at 3. She grinned evilly and looked towards Sean.

"I replace my Geartown with another Geartown then summon another Gadjiltron Dragon by my destroyed Geartowns effect" A bronze version appeared right beside the other and roared "That…Can't be good." James said looking at the two dragons

"Uhh…I am about to get some real hurt." Sean said and Crowler only grinned in response "Oh, but my dear boy the hurt is not over yet because now I use Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy my Geartown so I can use its effect and summon a third Dragon." She said as the field vanished and a silver one was next to the other two.

Crowler grabbed her last card "Now I summon** Top Gear**! (800/1400)" What appeared was a small machine made of all gears that somehow all fit together and functioned "I can't watch this." James said closing his eyes only to lift them a bit to peek "I use Top Gear's effect! I can tribute it I can increase the level of a 'Ancient Gear' monster by 2." It vanished and Chimera went up by 2

"Wait a sec…1…2…3…4 level 8 monsters! Oh sh…" Sean started "I overlay my 3 level 8 Dragons and my single level 8 Chimera! I create the overlay network and XYZ summon **Ancient Gear Goliath**! (ATK:4000)" What appeared was a giant machine similar to that of Golem, but with twice the size and carrying a hammer that would be the size of golem. As it appeared the roof of the school was broke through

"Now that is" Sean started "Just" Selena continued "SO COOL!" James said making Sean and Selena look at him and glare "What?" He asked "I am about to get pummeled by that thing and you think it's COOL! YOU SHOULD BE WORRIED FOR ME!" Sean yelled while Selena slapped him on his head.

"Now things get interesting. I can remove an overlay unit to negate any kind of special summoning except for XYZ Summons, but when I have no units…well I can only hope it doesn't get to that." Crowler said smugly and then pointed right at Sean "Oh…I think this is the part where I get some hurt." Sean said

Goliath raised its hammer and it came at Sean who just barely managed to get out of the way of becoming a paperweight.

Sean:4000 (2)

"Hmmph. That ends my turn." Crowler said as Sean picked himself up "Okay…That hurt." Sean said to himself as he drew ("Okay Sean. Start thinking. What can I counter with? After all my down card only helps if I have a HERO monster out…") Sean thought looking at his face down which is HERO Barrier

("I'm gonna have to stall for now and hope for a miracle.") Sean thought and grabbed Clayman "I set a monster on the defense and end." Sean said and Crowler huffed drawing her next card and huffed. It was Ancient Gear Golem.

"I will end." She simply said and Sean drew another card making his hand 3 ("This is way not good. If I can't get out my fusions then what can I do?") Sean asked himself looking at his hand and an idea formed when he saw what he had "I summon Marauding Captain! (1200)" Sean called and a blond man in a warrior suit appeared

"I play his ability! Now I can summon out a level 4 or lower monster from my hand! So come out my spirit and show what you can do!" Sean yelled as a woman with red hair in a white suit with flame designs appeared with 1300ATK.

"Say hello to my Elemental HERO Lady Heat! And also I activate Synchro Boost and equip it to Captain!" Sean said

Marauding Captain Level 4

"Then I flip up my Elemental HERO Clayman." Sean said and the clay warrior appeared and Selena and James looked and grinned "Here it comes." James said grinning.

"HERE WE GO! I OVERLAY MY 3 LEVEL 4 MONSTERS!" Sean screamed and all three monsters turned into energy. Two brown orbs and a red one. Sean then started to chant

"_Miracles are formed from the power of hope and faith and create a new envoy. Xyz Summon! __**Elemental HERO Miracle**__! _(3700/2800)_"_ Sean called out and a female warrior clad in white and silver armor with silver wings and holding an oversized sword in both her hands.

"I end my turn."Sean said with a grin. Crowler was silent as she drew her card and her eyes narrowed "I activate Limiter Removal. Now all my machines attack is doubled for the turn." She said

Ancient Gear Goliath:8000

"Oh no! If Sean had summoned **Elemental HERO Destiny** then he would have been able to beat it." James said now worried

"Goliath attacks your HERO to finish the duel!" Crowler said and it raised its hammer and slammed it down on Miracle but…

Sean:2000

The smoke cleared and when it did Miracle was still there, but with two orbs circling her. "W-W-What…"Crowler started surprised "Just happened?" Sean finished with a grin "Let me explain. When Miracle is selected as an attack target I can detach a unit to negate her destruction. Also all battle damage over 2000 is reduced to 2000." Sean explained and the others were slack jawed.

"GO BRO! Kick that teachers butt!" Selena said and Sean looked at her and gave a thumbs up and Miss Crowler was fuming "Grr…I end my turn." She said and Goliath exploded, but in its place was one of the mechanical dragons. Now Sean was confused.

"Limiter Removal destroys all my boosted machines during the end phase and when Goliath is destroyed by an effect or its own effect I can summon back one of the materials." She explained.

Sean looked at his deck. He knew he had about one turn before his goose is cooked "Hey teach…I'm not done yet." He said looking right at her and confusing several students "How do you say that? After all even if you succeed destroying my Dragon I have the means to beat you." She said

"Well…time to see what my decks got! My games only just started so let's go!" Sean shouted as he drew and grinned "I activate Pot Of Greed. So now I get to draw two cards." Sean said and drew two more cards he looked at them

"I activate Monster Reborn!" "Argh! Not that" "Rise up from the Neo-Space and fight with me! Stand again Elemental HERO Neos! (2500/2000)" Sean called and the space warrior was right beside Miracle "Still Neos isn't strong enough to beat my dragon." She taunted

"Nah. I have a turnaround card. I activate United We Stand!" Sean called and a golden aura covered Miracle "Now Miracle gains 800 attack and defense for every monster on the field including herself." Sean says

Elemental HERO Miracle:5300/4400

"Miracle attack that dragon and dismantle it!" Sean said and Miracle charged with her sword and swung it over her head chopping the dragon in half

Crowler:5700

"NOO!" Crowler screamed "Oh yeah! And now Neos is going for a big one! Direct Attack!" Neos attacked and punched Crowler sending her back

Crowler:3700

Crowler got up "That's all for me." Sean said and Crowler drew. It was Magic Cylinder ("Sorry kid. Looks like your times up.") She thought and set it and ended. Sean was about to draw

"Well. It looks like it comes down to this draw. So any regrets kid before I give you detention?" Crowler asked and Sean grinned "Yeah. You got to get over yourself." Sean said and drew. He was silent.

"Ohh…Did you not draw what you wanted? Too bad." Crowler teased and Sean looked up bright eyed "Oh yeah. Well how about we let this guy decide?" Sean asked as he showed Elemental HERO Stratos who then appeared on the field.

"I play my monsters effect!" Sean said and a familiar whirlwind hit the field and Crowler's down card shattered because of Stratos effect.

"Oh yeah! Let's Pick Up The Pace Miracle and finish this duel!" Sean said and Miracle charged forward and slashed Crowler sending her back

Crowler:0000

Sean:!WINNER!

Sean took off his D-Gazer and went up to his friends with a grin "So how was that?" Sean asked his siblings. James had his arms crossed "Where is Destiny?" James asked with his eyes narrowed

"Oh well…Remember that old friend of mine that moved 4 years ago?" Sean asked and James groaned

"Well" Sean started

:::Flashback. 4 Years Earlier:::

_It was a couple months before Selena had been found by Sean and James mom. Sean had a friend that was moving to a small town that was a little far away. Sean had a special gift for her._

"_Come on. I really want you to have this." Sean said "But…It's your best card. I can't take it from you." The girl said shyly. She had short blue hair and a glove on one of her hands. "Please. I want you to have it. It will remind you of me when you play it."He said and she finally took it._

"_Alright…After all I made my deck to be like yours. You're my best friend Sean." She said and looked like she was about to cry "Whoa whoa whoa. Don't cry Hikari. I will mail you." Sean said hugging Hikari and took her inside her house. That was the last time he saw her._

:::End Flashback:::

"You gave it to Hikari?" James said shocked "Yeah. I wanted to give something to her to remember me by." Sean said looking down rubbing his neck.

Everyone was leaving the stadium, but there was one who was looking at Sean.

"Elemental HERO Miracle huh? Hehehehehe…I will make that card mine." The person said laughing and a black aura appeared around him.

**(Linked Ending-One By One)**

_**Another day has come and gone**_

_**Looking left and right**_

_**Taking in my life**_

_**It takes my breath away**_

_**My home**_

_**My friends**_

_**My life**_

_**It seems like it will never end**_

_**I look left and right**_

_**And my my move**_

_**Another day has come**_

_**I will go with the flow**_

_**Rolling with the punches as the come and go**_

_**Just as the days pass me by**_

_**My home**_

_**My friends**_

_**My life**_

_**It seems like it will never end**_

_**I look left and right**_

_**And my my move**_

_**The night is rolling on**_

_**And I look above**_

_**Turning back the clock**_

_**Looking back**_

_**Just looking back**_

_**On the past**_

_**My home**_

_**My friends**_

_**My life**_

_**It seems like it will never end**_

_**I look left and right**_

_**And my my move**_

_**Taking days as they come**_

_**Making my moves count**_

_**I'll go with what I got**_

_**Making my days count**_

_**One by one**_

_**It takes my breath away**_

**Author Made Cards Index**

**Top Gear**

Attribute: Earth

Level: 2

ATK: 800

DEF: 1400

Type: Machine/Effect

Effect: You can tribute this card on the field to add 2 levels to an Ancient Gear monster.

**Ancient Gear Goliath**

Attribute: Earth

Rank: 8

ATK: 4000

DEF: 3100

Type: Machine/Xyz/Effect

Requirements: 4 Level 8 Machine type monsters

Effect: When the opponent performs a special summon you may detach one material from this card to negate the summon. When this card has no materials: Destroy this card. When this card is destroyed by an effect or its own effect: You may summon one material that was attached to this card.

**Elemental HERO Miracle**

Attribute: Light

Rank: 4

ATK: 3700

DEF: 2800

Type: Warrior/Xyz/Effect

Requirements: 3 Level 4 monsters

Effect: When this card is selected as an attack target you can detach one material to negate this monsters destruction. All damage over 2000 is reduced to 2000. When this card has no materials: this cards attack becomes 2500.

**Character Profiles Volume 2-The Rival and Roomies**

**William Arc**

Gender: Male

Sean's rival and an anti-hero of the story. Very pompous and proud of his strength as a duelist. He is very cocky and the way he duels shows it, but when it counts he will combine strength with even the people he dislikes the most. In all reality he is a very sweet guy and only wants to make friends, but it always fails whenever someone mentions the subject of dueling. He has considered himself Sean's rival for years even though Sean does not. He has a lot of determination and his dream is to become great enough he can be considered one of the kings of dueling. He is 14 years old and is 5'9 wearing a familiar blue uniform with the addition of a king's cape to the back. He has light brown hair and eyes. His birthday is May 30, and he has a minor crush on Selena.

**Lucas Campbell**

Gender: Male

One of Sean's two roommates and a protagonist of the series. He is the partner in crime to Sage Kuro who is the resident jokester. He is a very loyal guy and gives it his all when it comes to everything…well almost everything except his least favorite subject Math. He is always needing help with his deck and is always trying to understand other peoples way of dueling which he believes can describe a person as a whole. He is 13. He is slightly taller than Sean and has blond hair with bright blue eyes. His blond hair is slicked back and spiked in the back as well. He wears a red tee shirt and a green jacket over it. His birthday is July 8

**Sage Kuro**

Gender: Male

Sean's second roommate and a jokester. He has a natural talent for pranks, but he does not have the brains to know when to do the joke's at the right time which can make him end up in a bad situation. He always sticks by his friends and has the upmost respect for anyone who is capable of beating him unless they are a rival then he pouts for hours. He is 13 with deep brown hair that is almost black and it is short and spiky. He is the same height as Sean, but from the looks of it he could run for miles. He also has light brown eyes that are filled with a glint of mischief. He is also very light skinned and wearing a green shirt with a deep green jacket over it along with blue jeans. He is wears an old academy duel disk on his arm. Birthday is July 7.


	3. Ivan The Drake

**D9: Here comes some of my more recent stuff. I hope that you will like it. Also the music that appears in this chapter is It Doesn't Matter by Crush 40. I do not own the music only Crush 40 does. Decode9 Over and Out.**

**(Linked Theme-Accelerate)**

_**Faster faster**_

_**Holding on**_

_**Faster faster**_

_**Growing strong**_

_**Faster faster**_

_**Faster faster**_

_**Giving it my all!**_

_**This is just a start**_

_**I haven't shown**_

_**What I really got**_

_**But deep inside of me**_

_**Are many mysteries**_

_**But the true mystery**_

_**Is the mystery**_

_**Of the one true me**_

_**Faster faster**_

_**Holding on**_

_**Faster faster**_

_**Growing strong**_

_**Faster faster**_

_**Faster faster**_

_**Giving it my all!**_

_**The everlasting speed**_

_**Will guide me to who I will be**_

_**My life will be**_

_**What I guide it to be**_

_**I am my own key**_

_**To my destiny**_

_**Faster faster**_

_**Holding on**_

_**Faster faster**_

_**Growing strong**_

_**Faster faster**_

_**Faster faster**_

_**Giving it my all!**_

_**This is just a start**_

_**I haven't shown**_

_**What I really got**_

_**I am my own key**_

_**To my destiny**_

**Episode3- Ivan The Drake**

"I can't believe I'm late" Selena grumbled as she ran toward Physics class that she had that morning. Someone had messed with her alarm and the time it was set on was a hour late. ("James. I really hate it when you do this!") She thought

"Ahh!" A yell was heard and Selena heard it. She ran out and checked what was going on "That's all kid. I will be taking this card." A kid said

The one on the ground was 11 with an open black blazer and a green shirt underneath. He had black jeans and grey shoes. The other looked a lot like will, but had dark brown hair and green eyes. He was wearing a blue jacket with purple lines and white pants and matching shoes.

The older kid was reaching down to pick up a card "Wait a second!" Selena shouted and came up and the other guy smiled "Well well. If it isn't Selena Strike. What's up?" He asked and Selena's eyes narrowed "Ivan. What are you doing?" Selena asked Ivan

"Taking something, but I was expecting your brother Sean. Not you…" Ivan said muttering the last part. Selena looked down at the boy "You okay?" She asked and he remained silent "Come on. What's your name?" Selena asked and the boy looked up at her "Jacob." He said coldly

Ivan then grabbed a card that was on the ground, but as he was leaving Selena got in front of him "Stop. I want to duel you." Selena said taking out a teal and pink lenses duel gazer and Ivan grinned ("This is actually turning out better than I planned.") Ivan thought

"Fine. If it's a duel you want…Then you'll get one, but…" Ivan started and Selena's eyes narrowed "But what?" She replied harshly "I want something if I win. A card." Ivan said smiling and it grew bigger when he thought of a rumor of the Strike girl

"I heard a rumor you have a Synchro card called Ancient Fairy Dragon. Is that true?" He asked and Selena took it out and showed it "Yeah. I will wager this against that card you took from Jacob. Deal?" Selena asked

Ivan started to laugh as he was covered in a black aura and a '32' appeared on a hand "You have no idea what you're getting into." He said as he put on his gazer and disk

_**After Class Hours**_

Sean and company was waiting in front of the lunch/dinner room for Selena "Where is she?" Sean asked annoyed for about the fifth time in 10 minutes

"Okay Sean. Calm down." James said stepping in the path of the currently pacing Sean which resulted with Sean bumping into James and both falling "I'm sorry…It's just Selena has never been this late before." Sean said concerned

"Umm…Excuse me." A small voice said behind them. Sean turned around and looked down a bit. What was in front of him was a girl of about 12. She has neck length red and yellow hair and has gold eyes. She was wearing all red and Sage looked at her and smiled "Hi Mist. How you doing?" Sage asked

"Um…Fine…but I have something to tell you." She said and started to whisper in Sean's ear who's eyes got big and he along with the others ran towards another part of the academy.

_**Accel Academy Infirmary**_

A woman that is 23 and has back length red pink hair that is kept in braids. She is around 5'7 and has deep red eyes. She is the school nurse Rose Camarilla and her current patient was Selena.

("Hmm…That Ivan's psychic powers really did a number on this girl. She is gonna have to rest for a few days.") She thought and then the door came open and Sean along with his friends and Mist came in "How's she doing?!" Sean asked panicked

"She is fine. I suppose you're one of her brothers." Rose asked and Sean nodded "S-Sean…Ivan…Num…" Selena was mumbling. Sean did not understand it, but the word Ivan got his attention.

"Guys you keep here with my sis." Sean said and started to head out "Where you going bro?" James asked "To check out this Ivan." Sean responded and left.

After a couple of hours of asking around he eventually found out where he hangs out "Thanks for the info." Sean said and ran off towards the front of the school where the fountain was.

Ivan was there, but so was someone else. It was Jacob Endersion "I want a rematch! And if I win I want back my card and the one you took from that girl!" He shouted and Ivan was laughing "You are one confusing kid. You say you respect superior duelists, but I am superior to you and yet you don't respect me." he said

"You are not superior! You are just one big bully with a weird card!" Jacob said. Ivan went over to Jacob and picked him up "What are you..." Jacob started but didn't get to finish as Ivan put Jacob into the fountain and was taking him in and out while he and his lackeys were laughing.

Then Sean appeared "Hey! You're Ivan right?" Sean asked then noticed the drenched kid and his eyes narrowed as Ivan smiled at him "So you must be Sean Strike. Yes I'm Ivan." Ivan said taking Jacob and dropping him in front of him

"I suppose you came to get your sister's card back?" Ivan asked confusing Sean "Get her card back? What do you mean?" Sean asked and Ivan pulled something out. It was Selena's Ancient Fairy Dragon Synchro card. Sean's eyes got wide and his anger grew.

Ivan smiled "I'll duel you for it. That is if you'll wager Elemental HERO's Miracle, and Mirage." He said "DEAL!" Sean shouted. Jacob clutched Sean's pants "Don't do it. He has something…unnatural." Jacob said and finally got up thanks to Sean's support.

"Sorry, but it's my sisters card. It means a lot to her." Sean said taking out his black outlined red lenses D-Gazer. Ivan took out his pure black set, and Jacob was off to the side.

"D-Gazer ONLINE! Duel Disk ONLINE!" Both shouted "Target…Locked-On." Sean said as both Gazers flashed and there LP appeared and they drew there cards.

Sean:8000 (5)

Ivan:8000 (5)

"I will start this duel off. I draw!" Ivan said drawing and smirked ("Perfect. Just the right set up.") Ivan thought "I activate Photon Lead. This allows me to special summon a light monster as long as it's level 4 or lower. So I will summon Daybreaker!" A white covered warrior appeared holding a sword

"When Daybreaker is special summoned I can summon another from my deck, and when the other is summoned I will summon a third by the seconds effect." Two more white warriors appeared.

"Then I will set 2 cards and end my turn." Ivan said. He wasn't stupid and also wanted to surprise Sean with the card he had in store "My turn. I draw!" Sean said drawing and smirked since he drew his signature card

"I hope you're ready! I activate **Mach Fusion!** During my standby phase I can activate this and fusion summon a monster." Sean explained and Ocean and Neos vanished from his hand and Absolute Zero appeared.

"Then I will summon Elemental HERO Ice Edge! (800/900)" Sean called out and a warrior wearing blue with ice crystal sticking out appeared "I activate his ability. Now I can discard a card and he is capable of attacking you directly" Sean explained and Ice Edge charged at Ivan

Ivan: 7200 (2)

Sean: 8000 (2)

"I end my turn." Sean said "Then it's my move again. I draw…Then I overlay my 3 level 4 Daybreakers!" Ivan said and all three turned to yellow orbs.

"An Xyz summon!" Sean said ready, but Jacob was shaking. The portal though was different. It was like a galaxy ("What kind of Xyz summoning is this?") Sean wondered as Ivan began chanting.

"_Persona of Dread! Cast your might and shred all with your fangs to bring me victory! Xyz Summon!"_ Ivan chanted and out of the portal a weird object appeared and it formed into a creature to be more precise a shark. It had a pinkish body and a set of fins that looked like wings and a red 32 emblemized on its chest.

"_Number 32:Shark Drake!_ (2800/2100)"Ivan said and Sean was shocked "A…Number? What is that!" Sean said shocked "It's time you found out! Shark Drake attacks your Ice Edge!" He called out and Shark Drake charged forward and bites Ice Edge

Sean: 6000 (2)

"Well…That hurt." Sean said down on the ground "It's not done yet. I detach a material to revive your monster!" Ivan said as Ice Edge reappeared

"Yeah he's back!" Sean said enthusiastically "Yeah, but not in prime condition. Look at his attack points." Ivan said as a black aura covered him and a red 32 appeared on his hand.

Ice Edge ATK: 0000

"Uhh…That's not good." Sean said "I can detach a material to summon back your monster, and if I summon back your monster by its effect Shark Drake can attack again." he explained "WATCH OUT!" Jacob yelled as Shark Drake came again and chomped on Ice Edge

Sean: 3200 (2)

Sean got back up ("This isn't good. How can I fight something that I don't even know about?") Sean asked himself as Ivan started laughing and Sean looked at Shark Drake

"It's my turn! I draw!" Sean yelled drawing making his hand 3. ("This is not good, but maybe I can at least give him some damage") Sean thought looking at his hand and a idea came to mind "I hope this works. I summon Elemental HERO Avian!" Sean declared and a man in green with white wings appeared on the field. He is LV3 with 1000ATK 1000DEF

"Then I set one card and end my turn." Sean said "This is not good." Jacob muttered to himself "Pathetic. I draw!" He declared drawing "Shark Drake attack that miserable excuse for a bird!" he yelled and Shark Drake charged forward, but Sean grinned

"Not so fast Ivan. I activate a trap!" Sean said flipping up a card "Mirror Gate." Ivan said unimpressed "Yeah, and this is gonna change things. See my monster and your monster are switched." Sean explained and both monsters switched fields.

"And battle continues!" Sean said and Shark Drake attacked Avian

Ivan: 5400 (3)

"That is all I can do then." Ivan said as Shark Drake returned to him "Phew. I just saved myself." Sean said drawing making his hand 2 again ("But what can I do? That Number is trouble.") Sean thought and suddenly an idea came to him and he looked at Absolute Zero

("He hasn't declared an attack against Zero…Could it be?") Sean thought and an idea began to form in his mind as he looked at his hand cards ("I hope this idea works out.") Sean thinks

"Okay Ivan. Time to take you down!" Sean shouted and a monster appeared in front of him. It was a LV4 empty black armor with gold streaks and 0ATK 0DEF "This is my **HERO Cross Armor**! And time for its effect." Sean said and the armor shattered "It destroys itself?" Ivan asked then laughed

"Yeah, but that helps." Sean said smirking as HERO Cross Armor, Ocean, and Woodsman appeared

"What the!" Ivan said actually surprised "How did those three reappear? They were in the graveyard!" Jacob said just as shocked, and Sean snickered "Because of what I am about to do…Let's go Ivan! Iku Ze!*" Sean shouted and all three monsters vanished and rings formed as Sean began to chant

"_Ancient Hero of light be reborn in your most powerful form…Reborn Synchro Summon! __**Elemental HERO Twinblade**__!"_ Sean shouted. What appeared was a warrior with silver armor and golden streaks, a black cape, and holding two overly large swords in both hands. It is LV12 with 4000ATK 4000DEF

"What…The…" Jacob and Ivan said slacked jaw "Oh yeah. Now it's time I show you true power Ivan! When this guy is Synchro Summoned we both draw cards until we have 7 in hand, but we reveal to our opponents the card, and if it's a monster Twinblade gains 200ATK until the end of the turn." Sean explained.

"But that means…" Ivan thought looking at his hand of 3 and Sean's single card "Yep. 10 cards will be drawn. So It's possible my monster will gain 2000ATK." Sean said drawing his first card and revealed it.

It was Elemental HERO Necroshade.

Ivan drew his card. It was Effect Veiler.

Sean's second draw was Mach Fusion

Ivan drew Jawsman.

Sean drew and it was Elemental HERO Vouge

Ivan drew Megamorph

Sean drew and it was Elemental HERO Vantage

Ivan drew his last card which was DNA Transplant

Sean drew his last two which was revealed to be Localized Tornado and Monster Reborn.

All the monster card glowed a golden color as Twinblade rose to 5000ATK

**Inset Song: It Doesn't Matter by Crush 40**

_Ohh yeah! Alright!_

_When I don't show off don't criticize_

_I'm just living by my own feelings_

"That's five monsters Ivan!" Sean declared

_And I won't give in, won't compromise_

_Cause I only have a steed-fast heart of gold_

_I don't know why I leave though it might be tough_

"Grr…Not good." Ivan said and Jacob just looked on "Bring this guy down!" he shouted to Sean who gave him a thumbs up

_I am out of control (just living by my word)_

_Don't ask me why I don't need a reason_

"Twinblade attack his Shark Drake!" Sean declared. The warrior crossed his swords and began running at Shark Drake

_I got my way_

_My own way!_

The warrior got closer and Ivan did not do anything. He face could not even be seen by Sean or Jacob.

_It doesn't matter_

_Now what happens_

_I will never…give up the fight_

Shark Drake was slashed and an explosion occurred throwing Ivan back slightly, but he was not thrown to the ground.

_As long as the voice inside drives me to run and fight_

_It doesn't matter who is wrong and who is right_

Ivan: 3600 (7)

**End of Insert Song: It Doesn't Matter by Crush 40**

Sean and Jacob's eyes widened when they saw the field. Twinblade had returned to Sean's field, but still standing on Ivan's field was Shark Drake "Umm…Isn't that thing suppose to be fish food?" Sean asked as Ivan laughed "Sorry kid, but Numbers can only be destroyed by other Numbers" Ivan said looking directly at Sean.

"But I must thank you for the hand refill. Couldn't have done it without you." Ivan said laughing. Sean grew angry "Grr…Alright, but let's see it stand up to monster effect! Absolute Zero attack!" Sean shouted and the blue warrior charged forward to only get wacked by the tentacles of Shark Drake causing Zero's destruction.

Sean: 2500 (7)

When it subsided the entire field was covered in ice and Shark Drake shattered to pixels. Sean smirked "That explains a lot. Numbers can only be destroyed by battle with other numbers, but if a card effect is used on them…It's like the flu." Sean said and gave a smirk in Ivan's direction. Sean ended his turn and Twinblade returned to 4000ATK

"Grr…If you think that will stop me…YOU ARE DEAD WRONG!" he shouted as the dark purple aura covered him again. Ivan drew making his hand 8. Ivan then began laughing.

"Those cards you have…are as good as mine now!" He said "I activate the spell **Revival Of Numbers**!" Ivan said as the card showed up. It had the picture of several different monsters in shadows "Revival…" "Of…" "Numbers?" Sean and Jacob said together. "That's right nitwits. This card allows me to revive a 'Number' monster with all it's overlay units at the cost of half my LP, but it cannot deal damage with its first attack. It also gains 100ATK for every overlay unit reattached to it this way" Ivan explained

Ivan: 1800 (7)

The galaxy portal reappeared and Shark Drake emerged from it with all it's Overlay units circling it. It's attack was now 3500. Sean sighed in relief since Twinblade was still higher, but then recalled a card he drew "Megamorph." Sean whispered.

"Ahh…I guess you figured out what I have ready for you. Indeed. I equip Shark Drake with Megamorph!" Ivan said laughing as Shark Drake doubled in size

Shark Drake: 7000 ATK OU:3

"Shark Drake will attack you silly little Twinblade." Ivan replied coldly. Twinblade was attacked, but due to the effect of Revival Of Numbers Sean did not receive any damage, but Ivan was not done.

"How about we invite your monster back with Shark Drake's ability." Ivan said as Twin Blade reappeared, but with 3000ATK. Shark Drake charged forward and bit Twinblade destroying it causing an explosion throwing Sean back and onto the floor.

Sean: 0000

Ivan: !WINNER!

The area changed back to normal and two cards came out of Sean's extra deck. It was Miracle and Mirage, but he also picked up Twinblade which landed with the other two cards "Nice doing business with you." Ivan said laughing and beginning to walk off, but Sean got up

"Hold it! The deal…was only for Miracle and Mirage…Not Twinblade." Sean huffed "Oh it was?" one of Ivan's lackeys who was holding a camera said while two others came up to Sean and was holding him. Ivan came up to Sean and punched him in the gut.

"It changed at last minute." He said and began to walk away again. Jacob went over to Sean "Are you okay?" he asked which Sean only nodded. He was mad. He had gotten beaten by Ivan, and worse they got it on video and Sean lost his three best cards. Lady Heat appeared behind him worried.

"I'm fine." Sean said reassuring Jacob and Lady Heat. Sean managed to get up and staggered back to his room with Jacob on his tail. Turns out Jacob's room was right next to his and his roommates "Hey. I will see you later." Jacob said and headed into his room.

Sean remained quiet, but instantly went to the computer in his room and typed in 'Number 32: Shark Drake' nothing came up ("Numbers? What are they?") Sean thought, and then checked his E-Mail to see a message from a H.K. and smiled. He opened it and read it.

_Umm…Hi._

_I know it has been a long time Sean, but I thought I would finally try to send you a message. I hope you are well, and I hope the same for your brother. I am still doing my best here, but I do not have any friends…but I have had some exciting duels. Hope to hear from you again soon._

_H.K._

"*Sigh* Hikari. I just don't know what I am going to do with you." Sean said with a smile, but it soon turned into a frown as he started thinking ("That card is almost unstoppable, but apparently it has a weakness to other cards with 'Number' in it's name…hmm…does that mean there is more of these number cards?") he questioned, but was interrupted by a water balloon falling on his head.

For a moment Sean was silent, but "SAGE!" Sean yelled loud enough that the entire school could probably hear him. All, but Sage who found a nice place to hide so Sean would not find him, but he might end up suffering from frostbite because of the cold.

**(Linked Ending-One By One)**

_**Another day has come and gone**_

_**Looking left and right**_

_**Taking in my life**_

_**It takes my breath away**_

_**My home**_

_**My friends**_

_**My life**_

_**It seems like it will never end**_

_**I look left and right**_

_**And my my move**_

_**Another day has come**_

_**I will go with the flow**_

_**Rolling with the punches as the come and go**_

_**Just as the days pass me by**_

_**My home**_

_**My friends**_

_**My life**_

_**It seems like it will never end**_

_**I look left and right**_

_**And my my move**_

_**The night is rolling on**_

_**And I look above**_

_**Turning back the clock**_

_**Looking back**_

_**Just looking back**_

_**On the past**_

_**My home**_

_**My friends**_

_**My life**_

_**It seems like it will never end**_

_**I look left and right**_

_**And my my move**_

_**Taking days as they come**_

_**Making my moves count**_

_**I'll go with what I got**_

_**Making my days count**_

_**One by one**_

_**It takes my breath away**_

**Author Made Card Index**

**HERO Cross Armor**

Attribute: Dark

Level: 4

Attack: 0

Defense: 0

Type: Rock/Tuner

Effect: When this card is in face up attack position: Destroy this card.

**Elemental HERO Twinblade**

Attribute: Light

Level: 12

Attack: 4000

Defense: 4000

Type: Warrior/Synchro/Effect

Effect: This card can only be summoned by banishing 1 HERO tuner monster and two or more none tuner HERO monsters of the same level. When this monster is summoned all player draw cards until there is 7 in each players hand. Each card drawn is shown to all player. This card gains 200 Attack and Defense for every monster drawn by this cards effect until the End Phase of the turn this card is summoned.

**Revival Of Numbers** (Normal Spell Card)

Effect: If you control no Xyz monster you may activate this card. If you do then you may pay half your LP and summon a 'Number' Xyz monster in the graveyard with all its Overlay Units.

**Characters Profiles Volume 3-Teacher Trouble**

**Johanna Crowler**

Gender: Female

The duel instructor of Accel Academy, and inherited her families 'Ancient Gear' deck. She bases her impressions of students on how well they duel, but hates defeat. She has long blond hair that is in braids and violet eyes. She wears a white long sleeve shirt along with a black jacket over it that goes down to her kneecaps along with white pants. She wears glasses. She enjoys giving out detentions to students unless they can beat her in a duel.


	4. IV Appears!

**D9: Okay. I am not that good at writing out duels involving ZEXAL characters, but I will try my best. I hope you will enjoy this episode. Decode9 Over and Out.**

Somewhere in a dark room in Heartland city a guy wearing a white long suit with a black undershirt was watching a video. He was relatively bored, but near the end something caught his attention

"_Persona of Dread! Cast your might and shred all with your fangs to bring me victory! Xyz Summon!" Ivan chanted and out of the portal a weird object appeared and it formed into a creature to be more precise a shark. It had a pinkish body and a set of fins that looked like wings and a red 32 emblemized on its chest._

"_Number 32:Shark Drake! (2800/2100)"Ivan said and the other boy looked shocked "A…Number? What is that?" The other boy asked shocked "It's time you found out! Shark Drake attacks your Ice Edge!" He called out and Shark Drake charged forward and bites Ice Edge_.

At that point he stopped the video and grinned "How convenient. A number ripe for the taking." The person watching said maliciously. This person knew that Ivan had a number, and would be going after it.

**(Linked Theme-Accelerate)**

_**Faster faster**_

_**Holding on**_

_**Faster faster**_

_**Growing strong**_

_**Faster faster**_

_**Faster faster**_

_**Giving it my all!**_

_**This is just a start**_

_**I haven't shown**_

_**What I really got**_

_**But deep inside of me**_

_**Are many mysteries**_

_**But the true mystery**_

_**Is the mystery**_

_**Of the one true me**_

_**Faster faster**_

_**Holding on**_

_**Faster faster**_

_**Growing strong**_

_**Faster faster**_

_**Faster faster**_

_**Giving it my all!**_

_**The everlasting speed**_

_**Will guide me to who I will be**_

_**My life will be**_

_**What I guide it to be**_

_**I am my own key**_

_**To my destiny**_

_**Faster faster**_

_**Holding on**_

_**Faster faster**_

_**Growing strong**_

_**Faster faster**_

_**Faster faster**_

_**Giving it my all!**_

_**This is just a start**_

_**I haven't shown**_

_**What I really got**_

_**I am my own key**_

_**To my destiny**_

**Episode4-IV Appears!**

A few days have passed since Sean had his duel with Ivan. Right now it is a weekend at the boarding school, and Sean was looking at a video on the internet…and this video happened to be his duel with Ivan. Sean gave a deep sigh "I am not gonna be able to live this down." He said looking down.

Sage and Luke looked at him "Hey. Don't worry. It will pass over quickly." Sage told him while Luke just nodded. Luke was at a table going through his deck "I don't know Sage. Plus that card…I have looked it up, and there is nothing about it!" Sean exclaimed

"Maybe there's no info about them because…they were just made?" Sage suggested and Sean shook his head "I don't think so…There is something…different about that card." Sean replied shaking quite a bit thinking about the duel. Sean had been lucky though. Ivan was a psychic so things could have been worse if he was going full force.

There was a knock at the door "Come in." Sean said, and in came James "Hey bro. Still recovering?" he asked and Sean just shot him a glare "Shut up." Was his reply and James just smiled "Selena's doing well. She should be getting out of the infirmary today." James said

"That's good." Sean said sighing "Yeah at least she is not in for mary." Sage joked and began laughing, but no one else was. They were just staring at him causing his laughing to slowly stop "What?" he asked and Sean face palmed "Sage. That was a little too dry. Even for me." Luke replied looking up from the table.

"Sorry. At least my joke don't need a tumbleweed." Sage said and began laughing again "I am going to have gone insane by the end of the year." Sean said looking at his brother who gave a small chuckle.

Then there was the sound of some sort of commotion. Sean looked out the door, and just about every single girl in the school was taking up the area near the boys dorm "What's going on?" Sean asked the nearest girl who happened to be Mist "Oh Sean…well the school has a special visitor." Mist said and Sean gave her a quizzical look.

"My my. This is quiet the greeting." A male voice said up front making all the girls part as he was walking through. This male is taller than that of Sean and has red hair and yellow highlights up front. He also was wearing cloak like suit with a black undershirt. Sean and the others were in complete shock of who it was.

"IV? What's HE doing here?" Sean said out loud shocked, but also a little excited "Hmm…This school is much more luxurious than I expected." IV said in admiration. He was also looking around scanning the crowd for Ivan, but then spotted the boy he had dueled "I will need someone to show me around…Hmm…" he said and then pointed at Sean.

"You." He said towards Sean causing him to point at himself "Me?" Sean responded shock "HIM!" All the girls, but Mist whined. Sean approached "Alright follow me I guess." Sean said as all the students dispersed to do their own activities. After what seemed like hours they eventually ended up at the fountain.

"And this is the school's fountain…I never come around here since this is…" Sean started "My turf." Ivan finished coming out of a nearby tree "What are you doing back here Sean? Haven't I embarrassed you enough?" Ivan said holding five cards out. Sean's anger began to rise.

"And who might you be?" IV asked in his 'fake' sincere tone "I am Ivan, and I am the best in the school." Ivan said in response "Yeah RIGHT!" Sean shouted in response "Oh? Are you still mad about losing these?" Ivan said waving the cards in front of him with an evil smirk.

("Hmm…Looks like the right time for me to step in.") IV thought "If it wasn't for that card…I would have got you Ivan!" Sean shouted in response "Enough of this. I propose a challenge." IV said interrupting them. Ivan looked over at him with a grin "You are challenging me? Sorry, but I don't think even YOU can defeat me." Ivan responded

"Is that so?" IV challenged causing Ivan to scowl, but it slowly turned into a smirk "Fine. Tonight we duel." Ivan responded "How about we make it more interesting?" IV said slightly narrowing his eyes "Interesting?" Sean and Ivan both said. IV then proceeded to take out his deck.

"I see you have a couple cards that belong to other duelists. I propose this: I win then you give me this strange card, and give back those cards." IV started "If I win?" Ivan asked with heightened interest now "My entire deck plus my extra deck is yours." IV stated "Deal." Ivan said leaving.

Sean looked at IV "Do not worry. I will win." He said towards Sean "I doubt it…" Sean said the image of Shark Drake tearing into TwinBlade still lingering in his mind "Just one request." IV said seriously making Sean look at him "I want you to stay in your dorm room tonight. If I win I will give you the cards in the morning before I leave." IV stated

**4 hours later**

The sun was starting to set, and Sean along with Sage, and Luke was in there room. Sean was pacing while Sage and Luke were on their separate beds "I don't understand? Why would he want me to stay here when…" Sean began slightly angry "Yeah Sean we know: when you should be able to see him get crushed?" Sage said repeating what Sean had said a few hours earlier.

"Maybe the champ just doesn't want his techniques being known by someone other than his opponent?" Luke suggested "No…There is something else…" Sean said and began thinking.

He then gave a frustrated sigh and grabbed his D-Gazer "Whoa. What are you doing?" Luke asked "Sorry guys…but I just can't stand by when I know a duel is going on." Sean responded making Luke sigh "Just don't get caught." Luke warned "Jailbird walking." Sage responded. With that said Sean walked out the door and made his way slowly towards the fountain were the duel would happen.

Sean saw the two staring off when he approached the fountain area "This is a bad idea Sean." Lady Heat said popping up next to Sean scaring him "DON'T do that!" Sean silently exclaimed while she chuckled "Sorry Lady, but…well you know." Sean said before he began climbing the nearest tree to hid, and also to get a good view.

"So you think you can beat me?" Ivan said towards a silent IV "Well I hate to disappoint you, but as long as I have a certain card…you will LOSE!" Ivan shouted and began laughing…only to be interrupted by IV laughing "You think…" he started and looked up at Ivan "Just because you posses a Numbers card you are invincible?" Ivan stated "You are a joke. When I win this duel you will lose that card." IV stated

"Huh? What's with the sudden change?" Ivan asked "Get ready because I am not as nice as you think." IV said strapping on his custom made disk which looked like segmented wings attached to a glove. He then whipped a finger across the top of his eye and tattoo appeared and his eye changed color.

Ivan had already attached his disk and gazer

"DUEL!" They both shouted drawing their cards

Ivan: 4000 (5)

IV: 4000 (5)

"I am being extremely nice if you hadn't noticed." IV said with an evil grin "Oh really?" Ivan retorted "Yes. In fact I am going to be so nice as to let you get me below 1000 life points before I crush you." IV retorted evilly "I bet you are being even nicer than that." Ivan joked causing IV to chuckle

"Yes in fact…I'm not using my REAL deck." IV emphasized making Ivan raise an eyebrow "Whatever. I draw." Ivan said drawing a card and grinning "I start by activating the spell card **Water Creator**." Ivan replied and the entire area was covered in water. On the field Ivan and IV were each up to their knees in water.

"With this continuous spell card on the field all monster I control of the same attribute are treated as WATER." Ivan explained "…" IV remained silent "Then I will set two cards and end my turn." Ivan continued.

"Is that all? Draw!" IV said ripping the top card of his deck and adding it to his hand "I summon **Level Guardian **(LV1/0/0) on the defense." IV declared as a person with a brown shield that has several stars on them

"Huh? What is that card about?" Sean asked himself "Hmm…Maybe if you STUDIED a bit then you would know!" Lady Heat exclaimed making Sean sweat-drop "Then I activate this cards effect. When it is summoned in defense I must discard cards from the top of my deck equal to how many cards I have in my hand." IV explained discarding the top 5 cards of his deck

"Your turn fool." IV replied "Draw." Ivan said drawing and grinned "I activate the spell Photon Lead! This allows me to special summon a LIGHT type monster from my hand." Ivan explained as a certain warrior in white medieval armor appeared in front of him "Daybreaker. Then it's ability activates. Which lets me special summon another one from my deck, and then the other one's effects will activate letting me summon a third." Ivan said as two others appeared next to the first, but each also gained a blue aura.

"Oh no." Sean said knowing what's coming "_Persona of Dread! Cast your might and shred all with your fangs to bring me victory! Xyz Summon!"_ Ivan chanted and out of the portal a weird object appeared and it formed into a creature to be more precise a shark. It had a pinkish body and a set of fins that looked like wings and a red 32 emblemized on its chest.

"_Number 32:Shark Drake!_ (2800/2100)"Ivan said while IV smirked "It's finally here…the number." IV said with a sadistic grin "The coming of this card will be your end! I equip Shark Drake with Fairy Meteor Crush. This allows my monster to deal piercing damage." Ivan said

"Not good. Especially with Shark Drake's double attack ability." Sean muttered to himself "Shark Drake attack Level Guardian!" Ivan declared. The pink-red shark charged forward and used it's fins to dash through the warrior. IV did not move an inch.

IV: 1200

"But I'm not done yet! I activate Shark Drake's effect to revive your monster." A overlay unit went into Shark Drake's chest and a pool of water appeared and rising out of it was Level Guardian "Activate Level Guardian's effect. When it is special summoned from the graveyard I discard a card from the top of my deck." IV explained in a bored tone doing as he said.

"Now for the second part of Shark Drake's skill. Now it can attack again!" Shark Drake began coming at the guardian who braced it's shield for impact, but a small winged fairy with the same shield as Level Guardian appeared and intercepted the attack. IV did not take any damage from the attack.

"What happened!" Ivan demanded towards IV. IV at first was silent, but then began laughing "Fool. That was my **Level Fairy**, and her skill allows me to discard it in order to negate a attack and end your turn when I have 1500 or less life points." IV explained and drew. Ivan grew nervous.

"This is the end of the line. I summon **Level Infinity** (LV1/0/0)!" IV exclaimed as a small creature with several stars circling it appeared in front of him. IV was smiling evilly "Now I activate it's effect. When I control it and another level 1 monster I can remove cards in my graveyard in order to increase their level by the same amount until the end phase." IV exclaimed as he removed all 7 cards in the discard pile

Level Guardian: Level 8

Level Infinity: Level 8

"Two level 8 monsters?!" Sean silently exclaimed "With these monsters I create the overlay network!" IV declared as a galaxy portal was being formed "A a a…Number!" Ivan exclaimed _"Persona of the heavens. Your majestic wings decide the fate of allow who gaze upon them! Xyz Summon!"_ IV chanted.

Out of the portal came a shape Sean could not see. It slowly reformed it's self into a humanoid with very dark skin and holding a sword in one hand. It had a white bird like wing on the right side of it's body. A red 40 could be seen just above the wing.

"Number 40: Gimmick Puppet of Heavenly Strings! (RK8/3000/2000)" IV finished with a sadistic grin "We are going to have so much fine Ivan. Because now I activate the spell card Ookazi! This deals you 800 points of damage." IV said and flames hit Ivan throwing him back

Ivan: 3200

"Come on. Get back up! The fun's just starting." IV said as a spell card appeared that showed several level 1 monsters "What's that?" Ivan asked "A spell card called **Level 1 Dictionary**. This forces us to summon Level 1 monsters to our field until we both control 5 monsters." IV said.

On IV's field two more Level Infinites and Level Guardian's came to his field in a flash of light. 4 other monsters appeared on Ivan's field "Huh? Why would he give Ivan more defenses?" Sean asked towards Lady Heat who just shrugged "Maybe he's just stupid?" Lady Heat suggested. Sean shook his head.

"No. I have a feeling there's something more…" Sean said looking at Heavenly Strings "I now activate Heavenly Strings effect. I can remove an overlay unit to put a string counter on all monsters except for my puppet." IV said as a overlay unit went into Heavenly Strings sword. Several string shot out of the sword hitting all monsters on both field except for the puppet.

"What will that do? I do not see any way how you will win this duel." Ivan said smugly "Oh really? How many monsters do you see on the field?" IV asked "Why does it matter?" Ivan asked annoyed "Because I assure you on your turn you will lose the moment you end your turn." IV said and placed a card face down ending his turn.

Ivan drew "Shark Drake attack his Level Infinity!" he declared, but a portal appeared stopping the attack "Negate Attack. This stops your attack, and ends your battle phase." IV said bored "Grr…I end my turn." Ivan said making IV smile sadistically "Good. Because now the second part of Heavenly Strings effect will go off!" IV exclaimed.

"What?!" Ivan said "All monsters with string counters are destroyed…and for everyone destroyed. You take 500 points of damage!" IV said and all the monsters with strings counters began exploding, the final explosion sent Ivan back.

IV: !WINNER!

Ivan: 0000

After the duel finished IV went over and took the number card. Along with the cards Ivan took from Sean, Jacob, and Selena "I will be taking these." IV said and then left towards his guest room in the school.

Sean jumped out of the tree when IV was out of view "Another number…what are these cards?" Sean asked and then went over to Ivan. Sean gave a small grin "I think a turnabout is fair play." Sean said smiling.

-The Next Morning-

Sean woke up and went to his door. He saw a small white envelope addressed to him. There was no note, but inside it was Sean's Elemental HERO synchro monsters, Selena's Ancient Fairy Dragon, and probably Jacob's Legendary Six Samurai-Shi'en

Sean returned the cards, but he could not help but think of IV and the duel he had with Ivan. When that came to mind the numbers also came to mind.

Luke came running up to Sean "Hey. Have you heard?" Luke asked "Heard what?" Sean asked "Ivan was found this morning in his underwear up the flag pole." Luke said. Sean could not help it and began laughing.

"Guess he got what he deserved." Sean said as he and Luke headed towards the first class of a new week.

**(Linked Ending-One By One)**

_**Another day has come and gone**_

_**Looking left and right**_

_**Taking in my life**_

_**It takes my breath away**_

_**My home**_

_**My friends**_

_**My life**_

_**It seems like it will never end**_

_**I look left and right**_

_**And my my move**_

_**Another day has come**_

_**I will go with the flow**_

_**Rolling with the punches as the come and go**_

_**Just as the days pass me by**_

_**My home**_

_**My friends**_

_**My life**_

_**It seems like it will never end**_

_**I look left and right**_

_**And my my move**_

_**The night is rolling on**_

_**And I look above**_

_**Turning back the clock**_

_**Looking back**_

_**Just looking back**_

_**On the past**_

_**My home**_

_**My friends**_

_**My life**_

_**It seems like it will never end**_

_**I look left and right**_

_**And my my move**_

_**Taking days as they come**_

_**Making my moves count**_

_**I'll go with what I got**_

_**Making my days count**_

_**One by one**_

_**It takes my breath away**_

**Author Made Cards Index**

**Water Creator** (Continuous Spell)

Effect: As long as this card is face up on the field: All monster the player who controls this card are treated as WATER attribute monsters.

**Level Guardian**

Attribute: Light

Level: 1

ATK: 0

DEF: 0

EFF: When this card is summoned in face up defense mode: Discard cards from the top of your deck equal to the number in your hand. When this card is summoned from the graveyard by an opponent's card effect: Discard the top card of your deck.

**Level Fairy**

Attribute: Light

Level: 1

ATK: 0

DEF: 0

EFF: When you have 1500 or less life points and control a 'Level' monster: you may discard this card from your hand to negate a opponents attack and end their turn.

**Level Infinity**

Attribute: Light

Level: 1

ATK: 0

DEF: 0

EFF: When you control this card and another level 1 monster: You may remove cards in your graveyard in order to increase all level 1 monsters level by the amount of removed cards. The player who activated this card my not attack the turn this card is activated.

**Level 1 Dictionary** (Normal Spell card)

EFF: You may activate this card ONLY if you control an Xyz monster that was summoned using two or more 'Level' monsters. Both player may special summon from the deck LV1 monsters until both player control 5 monsters. If either player cannot summon monsters until they control 5: That player takes 500 points of damage for every unoccupied space.


End file.
